The present invention relates to a pair of glasses with polarized and/or prescription lenses that can be adjusted to provide two different looks. Rotatable side arms connected to the main frame through a leg seat and a rotating secondary frame connected to the lenses provide a mechanism that allows interchanging the interior and exterior sides of the glasses frame. The correct lens orientation indicator placed on the secondary frame ensures that the right lens is facing the right eye and the left lens is facing the left eye. Furthermore, the present invention can be used to provide efficient and simple mechanism to turn smart glasses on and off. If the camera is placed on the surface of one of the side arms of the frame is facing outwards, the smart glasses turns on. When the user interchanges the interior sides of the frame with the exterior, and the camera faces inwards, the smart glasses turns off. In addition, the proposed mechanism offers two different folding styles. In the first one both side arms are folded next to each other and at the same side of the main frame. In the second, the side arms are folded on opposite sides of each other.
Several folding glasses have been proposed in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,633 B presents an invention that is intended to provide a modular eyeglass frame. The device may be used to selectively alter the appearance of the eyeglass frames for many different reasons and should not be limited in use to the applications mentioned herein. Since it is produced in an array of colors and styles, users enjoy interchanging several pairs of the present invention to correspond with particular outfits, occasions and moods. Being fully reversible, a pair of professional looking eyewear can be worn to the office or an important business meeting and with a simple manipulation of the ear pieces is flipped to reveal a fun design perfect for cocktails or an evening out with friends. Since it is simple to use, users appreciate the ease with which their frames are reversed. Of course, it is noted that the lenses are not polarized or prescribed for altering vision due to the reversal features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,731 discloses and invention that is a reversible eyeglass structure having an ear piece support assembly pivotally connected through a hinge connector assembly to an eyeglass frame assembly. The eyeglass frame assembly resembles a normal eyeglass assembly except that the glass sections and the main frame assembly are extended in parallel planes so that the eyeglass lens can be view through reversed directions and a nose bridge member can be used on a person's nose portion in opposite directions. The ear piece support assembly includes a pair of ear piece support members which are constructed in half sections with exterior surfaces of different colors and/or designs. The ear piece support members are pivoted 180 degrees to effectively present two sets of different appearing eyeglass wear in the one reversible eyeglass structure. The hinge connector assembly provides for ear piece and frame connector assemblies interconnected by a pin connector assembly and including biasing means to hold the ear piece support members in both usage conditions. In a second embodiment of a hinge connector assembly, a resilient pin connector assembly is pivoted so as to hold the ear piece support members against the eyeglass frame assembly under resilient pressure in a selected one of the two usage conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,660 discloses a pair of eyeglasses 10 provided with a lens retaining portion 12 having a lens retaining members in which lenses are retained. The lens retaining member are joined by a bridge. Hinge is positioned behind the lens retaining portion. This permits the arm to swing in inward, so that arm extends over the back side of the lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,604 presents a pair of collapsible glasses comprising two lens frames, a bridge pivotally connected between the two lens frames, two butterfly-shaped connecters respectively pivotally connecting a round front half temple with one of the two lens frame, two front half temples respectively pivotally connected with a rear half temple of a C shape made of elastic material. The two connecters able to be pivotally bent to let the front and the rear half temples stretched outward to fit the size of the face of a wearer, the two lens frames being foldable to the front of the bridge, the two front half temples being foldable to the side of the lens frames, and the rear half temples being foldable to the side of the front half temples.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,131 B discloses glasses comprising an invertible nose bridge and invertible temples. The glasses can be worn in two manners by rotating the glasses 180 degrees in the plane of the lens or lenses. The lenses are asymmetrical along an axis which is drawn through the nose bridge. The invention additionally discloses an invertible nose bridge characterized in that it comprises two recesses into which the nose fits.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,633 discloses a modular eyeglass frame that may include a lens frame and a plurality of handles with oppositely facing first and second sides. Each side may include unique surface indicia. A mechanism for interchangeably connecting the handles to the lens frame may further be included. A coupling may be attached to a proximal end of one of the handles. Helical spring members may be mated to the coupling at one end and may include a bearing at another end. Receiving blocks may be attached to the lateral ends of the lens frame and may feature sockets formed in an inner wall thereof, to receive each bearing. Grooves may be formed in lateral sides of the receiving blocks. Such grooves may be effectively axially aligned with locking arms such that the locking arms are inter fitted inside the grooves when the coupling is inter fitted between the receiving blocks. Of course, it is notable that the lenses are not polarized or prescribed for altering vision due to the reversal features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,236 discloses a pair of foldable glasses includes two lenses. Each lens has a first side and a second side, with the first side facing an eye when the glasses are worn, and the second side being opposite to the first side. In one approach, the lenses are connected together by a folding mechanism whereby the lenses can be folded with the first sides of both lenses facing each other. Each temple has a front section and a rear section that can be folded or retracted into the front section. This allows the temples to be in an extended or a shortened configuration. Each lens is connected or coupled to a temple by a pivoting joint, which allows the corresponding temple to be rotated from being perpendicular to being parallel to the lenses, and to be rotated from being extended rearward to being extended forward from the lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,318 discloses a glasses with a side arm release system for a frame with changeable temple pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,114 discloses a pair of glasses including a main frame having two side leg seats each respectively formed with a slide slot into which a slide maybe extended. The slide slot of the frame can drive the lens frame relative to the main frame, thereby compensating the deflection of the center of the lens when a user bows his head for reading or writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,546 discloses an eyeglass system which integrates interface within eyewear. The system includes a display assembly and one or more audio and video. The display assembly is mounted to one temple and provides an image which can be viewed by the user.
All of these patents provide some kind of foldable mechanism to the glasses. However, all of these inventions are restricted to non-polarized and non-prescription lenses. None of the above art, however, provides as does the proposed invention, a simple and cost effective solution capable of changing the looks of glasses with polarized and prescription lenses.